


Not the Last

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Boone kisses Six, before Six kisses first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Last

Boone leans back, shades off—and really, the shades being off should have been Six’s first clue that Boone was going to do something stupid and sweet like this—and his mouth still wet as he mumbles, “Didn’t like it?”

“Nah, I did,” Six chuckles, raising one hand to rub the bristles of his beard, pressing the phantom warmth of Boone’s hand on his cheek. “Just—didn’t think you were gay.”

“’Mnot. Like ladies too,” the sniper says mildly.

Six can’t argue with that.

The second kiss is much nicer.

…

Six straddles Boone’s hips, sprawling forward with his forearm braced over the other man’s head. The too-thin blanket shields their impropriety from the Mojave moon as they grind together. The fire’s crackle is just enough to cover the occasional soft gasp and pant of heavy breathing.

After, Boone kisses Six’s neck.

“Going soft on me?” the courier teases, pinching his fingers as if to pluck away the offending kiss.

“Yeah, but gimme fifteen minutes.”

…

Boone looks damn good on his knees. The fraying carpet can’t provide enough cushion, must be hell on the joints—but _damn_ Boone looks good down there.

Six leans back against the wall, biting his tongue to restrain a hiss of delight as Boone unbuttons his fly.

Boone looks damn good on his knees, but looks even _better_ with a cock in his mouth.

After, Boone kisses his dick long and gentle, slicking his tongue along the slit to gather residual come.

“Goddamn, you kiss my cock better’n you kissed me the first time,” Six chuckles, offering Boone a hand up.

“Had more practice.”

They practice more kissing through the night.

…

Victory sounds out over the battlements, the last of the Legion either cut down or fleeing.

Six sweeps Boone into his arms, yanks him close and mashes his mouth to Boone’s with more enthusiasm than finesse. Ignores the streak of blood running down his scalp, ignores the cigarette smell winding between their bodies, not enough to mask the scent of gore and sweat and sour fear and all the other remnants of a _very_ long day—

Because now it’s Boone’s hands on his shoulders, Boone’s mouth opening for his tongue. Boone’s low groan rumbling down his throat, the awkward clash of teeth as he tilts his head and now, and _now_ …

Now it’s over.

Boone chuckles, arms still around Six. “First time you kissed me.”

“Not gonna be the last.”


End file.
